Hey there Ten Ten
by SaraHyuga
Summary: Despues de dos años ella esperaba su regreso y el estaba ansioso de volverla a ver. Primer song fic :


_**Hola amigos! Hace mucho no me pasaba por la pag, pero volví y con cosas nuevas. Esta vez con un song fic, soy nueva en ese tema así que tengan piedad de mi! Jejeje. La canción se llama **__**Hey there deliah**__** de **__**Plain White ts**__**. He intentado que todos las estrofas den tiempo suficiente para leer el párrafo, así que desde que inicia la canción empieza la lectura! :D**_

Hace 2 años que Neji se había ido, lo habían mandado en una misión y lo último que le dijo fue que lo odiaba. No sabía que era una misión suicida y que muy posiblemente no iba volver, pero ya lo sabía y el… él no había vuelto

**Hey there Delilah****  
****whats it like in new york city****  
****im a thousand miles away****  
****but girl tonight you look so pretty****  
****yes you do****  
****time square cant shine as bright as you****  
****i swear its true**

Ten Ten se acostó en la cama, lloraba porque Neji no había vuelto. El no la pudo haber dejado, le prometió que nunca la iba a dejar y mucho menos así. Se odiaba a sí misma y lo odiaba a él. El es culpable, él fue quien la enamoro, con su fortaleza, con su cuerpo, con sus ojos y cuando estaban solos, con su sonrisa.

**hey there delilah****  
****dont you worry about the distance****  
****im right there if you get lonely****  
****give this song another listen****  
****close your eyes****  
****listen to my voice its my disguise****  
****im by your side**

Neji se recostó en uno de los troncos del lugar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía una gran cortada en su mejilla derecha pero eso poco le importo. Por fin había ganado, después de dos años habían vencido. Saco el papel que llevaba consigo y escribió. Por primera vez en dos años podían mandar una carta a sus seres queridos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Ten Ten –Como te extraño- como desearía que lo pudiera escuchar

**oh its what you do to me****  
****oh its what you do to me****  
****oh its what you do to me****  
****oh its what you do to me****  
****what you do to me**

Ten Ten sentía la persona más feliz en aquel momento. Una carta de Neji, después de dos años había señales de vida y no solo eso, sino que le decía que por fin volvería a casa. La carta no era larga, ni mucho menos romántica. Era corta y precisa, como lo era el Hyüga. _Volveremos a Konoha muy pronto. Te extraño._

**hey there delilah****  
****i know times are gettin hard****  
****but just believe me girl****  
****someday ill pay the bills with this guitar****  
****we'll have it good****  
****we'll have the life we knew we would****  
****my word is good**

Lo esperaba todos los días, se estaba volviendo en una obsesión ir a la puerta de Konoha, estar allí una hora y devolverse. Gracias a Neji y su escuadrón, la guerra del momento había pasado. Se río del pequeño recuerdo que le llego a la mente. Neji diciéndole que era tiempos malos pero lucharía por su clan y por Konoha, ella le había contestado que todo iba a estar bien. Y ahora que el regresaba, estaba segura que todo saldría bien.

**hey there delilah****  
****ive got so much left to say****  
****if every simple song i wrote to you****  
****would take your breath away****  
****id write it all****  
****even more in love with me youd fall****  
****we'd have it all**

Era de noche y todos estaban descansando, mañana saldrían temprano, cada vez más cerca de Konoha. Miro la dirección por donde llegarían a la aldea y las estrellas. Nunca había sido alguien que expresara sus sentimientos, pero esa kunoichi se la había ingeniado para sacarle muchas palabras que antes, ni en sus más locos sueños las hubiera dicho. Sonrió al saber que muy pronto podría volverlas a decir, solo para ella.

**oh its what you do to me****  
****oh its what you do to me****  
****oh its what you do to me****  
****oh its what you do to me**

Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz, hoy llegaría Neji y estaba demasiado ansiosa. Le dijeron la noticia ayer así que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad sin él a su lado.

**a thousand miles seems pretty far****  
****but they've got planes and trains and cars****  
****id walk to you if i had no other way****  
****our friends would all make fun of us****  
****and we'll just laugh along because we know****  
****that none of them have felt this way****  
****delilah i can promise you****  
****that by the time that we get through****  
****the world will never ever be the same****  
****and youre to blame**

Llego corriendo a la torre de la Hokage y entro en el despacho sin ser llamada, se quedo estática y sus ojos empezaron a salirle pequeñas gotas de lagrimas, allí estaba, Neji Hyüga con su porte característico, serio como siempre, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Y no le importo si a él no le gustase, lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Te extrañe mucho _era lo único que era capaz de decir.

Neji estaba colorado, todos los veían y eso a él no le gustaba. Pero sin embargo le devolvió el abrazo, porque el también la había extrañado, demasiado. _Vamos a casa_

**hey there delilah****  
****you be good and dont you miss me****  
****two more years and youll be done with school****  
****and ill be makin history like i do****  
****you know its all because of you****  
****we can do whatever we want to****  
****hey there delilah heres to you****  
****this ones for you**

Llegaron a casa y estando los dos, abrazados, era todo más sencillo. Neji abrió su cajón para dejar sus cosas y allí, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado hace dos años estaba su carta. La carta que le había dejado a Ten Ten antes de irse _–Ten Ten ¿nunca abriste mi cajón?_ Ella negó con la cabeza. La volvió a guardar, en otra ocasión se la daría, ahora tenía mejores cosas que hacer

**oh its what you do to me****  
oh its what you do to me****  
oh its what you do to me****  
oh its what you do to me****  
what you do to me**

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Porque no importaba que ella fuera una bullosa kunoichi experimentada en armas y él un genio calculador y silencioso Hyüga, no importaba que estuvieran en guerra, que fueran completamente diferentes, que el mundo entero no aceptara su relación o que no se habían visto en dos años y tenían mucho de qué hablar, eso no importaba. Porque solo eran ellos dos. Neji y Ten Ten, y su historia apenas comenzaba.

_**¿Que tal? O.O ¿les gusto? ^^ ¿Puedo ser mejor? u.u ¿es un completo fracaso? :( **_

_**¿Me darían su opinión con un reviews? :D Neji y Ten Ten lo esperan ¬¬ **_

_**xD**_


End file.
